


Вечер единения или Smells Like Teen Spirit

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Оказалось, что серия RK900 вовсе не так идеальна.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Вечер единения или Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вечер единения или Smells Like Teen Spirit  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 908 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, RK900 (Ричард)  
>  **Категория:** слэш в глазах смотрящего  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life, недодрама, недоюмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; в каком-то роде hurt/comfort; нецензурная лексика  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Оказалось, что серия RK900 вовсе не так идеальна.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Вечер единения или Smells Like Teen Spirit"

Гэвин возвращался домой усталый, но довольный. Дневное пекло к вечеру превратилось в приятное тепло, от которого кровь не вскипала в жилах и дышалось легче. После тренировки потные шорты с майкой плотно облепили тело, очень хотелось скорее попасть под струю кондиционера, а потом и под прохладный душ. Дальше по плану шло холодное пиво и пицца, но Гэвин смаковал первые пункты.

Дома он стянул старые кроссовки, наступив на задники, и босиком потопал в гостиную, на ходу снимая вонючую майку.

— Добрый вечер, детектив.

Уже давно Гэвин не переходил в режим боевой готовности так быстро, но навык все еще был при нем, раз секунду спустя он стоял на одном колене и держал на прицеле Ричарда, сидевшего на диване в его гостиной со скорбным выражением лица.

— Какого хера? — прошипел Гэвин, ощущая прилив адреналина в крови. 

Ричард не двигался, сидел спокойно, положив руки на колени, но смотрел на Гэвина внимательно. Гэвин опустил пистолет и поднялся на ноги, все еще не успокоившись до конца.

— Ты же знаешь, что я мог тебя пристрелить? — он поставил пистолет на предохранитель и отложил на стол. Теперь крепи его обратно в тайник, блядь.

Во рту пересохло, и жутко хотелось покурить. Гэвин похлопал себя по бедрам, но в шортах даже карманов не было, значит, нужно было тащиться на кухню за сныканной пачкой. Он устало упал на диван рядом с Ричардом. Адреналин схлынул, Гэвин толкнул Ричарда плечом.

— И чего ты тут делаешь-то? Вы разве не должны были ехать на андроидский вечер в лесу?

— Уикенд единения, — поправил Ричард и прижался к нему плечом так, что рукав его футболки задрался.

— Да, групповая оргия во все USB-порты, — покивал Гэвин и потер пальцем шрам на переносице.

Ричард хмыкнул, но снова стал серьезным. Гэвину казалось, что тот смотрелся как побитый щенок, которого выкинули из машины на обочину, хотя, по сути, Ричард выглядел просто отстраненным. Но морщинка между бровями почти никогда раньше не появлялась, а тут была и нервировала.

— Они не взяли меня с собой, — хоть Ричард и смотрел на свои колени, но почти наверняка следил за Гэвином боковым зрением, а тот пока не мог понять, какого хера произошло вообще.

Он хотел спросить, зачем Ричард приперся к нему, почему не остался у себя в общежитии, которым теперь стал Иерихон, но заметил, как скорбно опустился уголок губ Ричарда, и передумал. 

— Почему? Ты сжег все запасные компоненты? — Гэвину нравилось, какой Ричард прохладный на ощупь. 

Стоило понять, суждено ли вообще ему попасть в душ или он так и будет сидеть и успокаивать расстроенного напарника. В противном случае он был готов улечься на Ричарда целиком только ради этой прохлады. И плевать, что он вряд ли оценит такое.

Гэвин повернулся, разглядывая его профиль, и заметил, как Ричард открыл рот, но вместо слов раздался скрежет, словно его голосовой модуль вышел из строя. Он не успел даже толком напрячься, а Ричард все же взял под контроль свою систему, мигнув желтым диодом.

— Они сказали, что я буду им мешать, — он нахмурился, и эта ужасная морщинка между бровей стала еще заметнее, вызывая в Гэвине смешанные желания: взбеситься, что кто-то, кроме него, посмел доставать Ричарда, срочно исправить все или выматерить сраных ублюдков, начиная с Маркуса. — Это потому, что я не умею петь, детектив, — Ричард наконец посмотрел в глаза Гэвину.

По этому взгляду Гэвин прикинул несколько вариантов поведения, которых от него, очевидно, ждал Ричард, но ему даже глумиться не хотелось. Пинать лежачего не входило в его привычки. В основном.

— И че?

Ричард недоуменно моргнул, и вот сраная морщинка из озабоченной превратилась в непонимающую.

— Я порчу им идеальное звучание из-за некорректной настройки систем, — он ожидал от Гэвина реакции, но чем дольше длилось молчание, тем безразличнее казался Ричард. — Если вы тоже не хотите больше со мной работать, я пойму, — он попытался встать с дивана, полный решимости, но Гэвин вцепился в его плечо и не дал двинуться с места.

Внутри плескалось раздражение на тупого ведроида и, кажется, жалость, смешанная с нелепой нежностью.

— Нахрена кофеварке уметь петь? — Гэвин оскалился, зато Ричард сразу переключился, смерив его суровым взглядом, а чертова морщинка наконец исчезла. — Если бы ты на миссиях еще и пел, я б точно тебя сдал в утиль, — он похлопал Ричарда по руке. — Так что лучше радуйся.

Он встал с дивана и потянулся, вспоминая, как глубоко у него запрятана старая акустическая гитара.

— Мы устроим свой вечер единения. Только, чур, никакой андроидской ебли, мы еще слишком мало знакомы, — он поднял ладонь, а Ричард привычно вздохнул: с раздражением на его, Гэвина, тупые шутки. — Дай мне только в душ сходить.

Через час они сидели у небольшого костра на заднем дворе. Ричард держал над огнем две ветки с насаженными кусками зефира, на его лице отчетливо читалось недоумение, но он не сопротивлялся, хотя им приходилось тесниться на одном старом покрывале. Гэвин же вспоминал аккорды и песни, которые можно было сыграть и спеть без труда.

— Не думаю, что сейчас они жарят зефир на костре, детектив, — Ричард задумчиво пялился в огонь, но переворачивал кусочки через указанное Гэвином время.

Гэвин также задумчиво покивал и трунькнул струнами.

— И ты думаешь, что они там в одной куче трутся биокомпонентами?

Ричард издал странный звук, который можно было назвать цоканьем. 

— Вас слишком интересует коитус у андроидов, — и даже не посмотрел на Гэвина.

Вместо ответа Гэвин затянул старую песню Нирваны хриплым голосом. Ричард вслушивался, мерцал желтым диодом и пялился на него недоуменным взглядом, словно не был уверен, что подобное может хоть как-то подходить ситуации. Гэвин ему подмигнул и продолжил, и на следующем припеве Ричард несмело, со скрежетом попытался ему подпеть, совершенно не попадая ни в темп, ни в ноты.

Теперь Ричард выглядел гораздо счастливее, а Гэвин… ему было совсем несложно сделать вид, что все в порядке.


End file.
